Portable display systems that are self propelled and can be remotely controlled have enjoyed widespread use over a variety of different applications. For example, certain portable display systems may be equipped with two-way communications so as to allow the portable display system to act as a telepresence device. In another example, some portable display systems can be deployed for temporary signage. However, one drawback to such systems is that they tend to be bulky and difficult to move and position, particularly in situations where quick repositioning would be preferable.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable display system that is lightweight, contains fewer parts, and is collapsible such that it can be quickly moved from one location to another without significant hindrance.